Mystery ring
by Baka no Miko
Summary: Do not let the title confuse you. The ring is not for an engagement and I know you all are going oh shucks darn to. This is about a couple of rings that bring distruction to earth if used wrong. Mako/Heero. Serena, Miaka and Tamahome Bashing!
1. Prologue part 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ...well der.Any way this is my second fanfic (a lot of boos echo throughout the 'theatre') Thank you every one...so thrilled with that comment...Lets get this started..No this is not a rip off of Lord of the Ring (even though the only thing to connect to that story line are the rings.)  
  
"Shit.."A female voice whispered.  
  
The women looked at the object that was lying in front of her.  
  
"I thought this wasn't real."  
  
"Ms. Kino?"  
  
"I'm over here!" She yelled.  
  
A man about 19 stepped out from behind a boulder.  
  
The women known now as Ms. Kino looked up at the tall man with a braid.  
  
"What is it Maxwell?"  
  
"We found one of the rings."  
  
"Unfortunately so have I."  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"It means.I don't know what it means Maxwell.just keep searching and hope no one knows we are here."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Maxwell walked away to inform the others on their findings.  
  
Ms. Kino leaned against the nearest wall looking at the small ring in her hand.  
  
"It's time to go." She whispered, feeling a slight disturbance in the atmosphere, and left to get the others.  
  
Out side of the ruins, Ms. Kino and her team were assembled.  
  
"Someone knows were here." Ms. Kino said looking at the dark clouds in the sky.  
  
"The rain will be coming down soon, let's make camp somewhere else.  
  
The others nodded and Followed Ms. Kino to a new site location.  
  
A vampiric figure stood there watching as the group left.  
  
"They know too much." He said to a figure beside him.  
  
The figure nodded and followed the group closely.  
  
Ms. Kino felt another disturbance in the air and stopped, while Duo and the rest almost ran into her.  
  
"What's wrong Ms. Kino?"  
  
Makoto, Ms. Kino, looked behind her at Duo and then at their surroundings.  
  
"Nothing Maxwell.do you have that ring with you still.?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Never let it go Maxwell, never let it go."  
  
Duo nodded at her while putting his hand in his pocket to clasp the ring.  
  
"If anything happens tonight I will meet you there." Makoto pointed towards a small clearing in the ruins.  
  
"You got that Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Speak of this to no one." Makoto whispered.  
  
  
  
Very short but it was a beginning. Tell me if it has a good story line so far be brutal if it doesn't. Adios Amigas. I'm learning Spanish so bare with me. 


	2. Prologue part 2

This story is ok I guess but from now on, since you people don't get the meaning of Boss and Prologue!, I will change Mako to Kino-san ok?!? Oh well here goes the second half of the prologue.  
  
  
  
At the new campsite every one was asleep except for Kino-san and Duo.  
  
"What are we waiting for Kino-san?"  
  
"Somebody followed us here.I want to make sure these rings are safe."  
  
Kino-san sat up straight.  
  
"They are here, follow me." With that said Kino-san left the tent with Duo on her heels.  
  
Screams filled the air when Kino-san and Duo were a good distance away from the campsite.  
  
"What's going on Kino-san."  
  
"Never mind now Maxwell, lets just find a place to hide these damned rings."  
  
After awhile of searching for a place to hide the rings Duo went stiff when he heard the last scream die away.  
  
"It's coming for us now Maxwell, this is our end, is your ring fully hidden?"  
  
"Yes Kino-san."  
  
"Now come and stand beside me good friend and let us meat in the future again."  
  
At those words two creatures came out of the darkness hissing and gliding towards them.  
  
"We have come for you Fire Ring holder, and Earth Ring holder." One of the creatures hissed.  
  
"Come if you like but we do not have the rings you desire." Kino-san coldly.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Even if I did we will never tell you."  
  
"We will be forced to kill you then."  
  
"You would have killed us anyway."  
  
The creature smiled and looked over his new victim.  
  
"Our Lord will see you in the future then and for now you will be our dinner." The other creature said silkily.  
  
Both creatures descended onto there pray and fed, cries of pain filled the air but then all was silent. 


	3. Ch.1

Wow people like this shit. To white rose it is ok not to understand this so far, but like I said before.that was part of the prologue.and hopefully you know what a prologue is.If you don't go ahead and e-mail me I WILL explain the whole prologue for you.To Solo-chan I am going to say the prologue was during the uhhh.December 1982.and the future setting is during December 2001.go figure. No the rings are not the powers of the seishi, doh senshi, only Mako's and whoever the other scout is going to be.  
  
(The year is 2001, exactly 19 years after the incident.)  
  
"Mako-chan, wait up!" Serena yelled as she ran towards Mako.  
  
-. - 'Oh no Usagi's here.' Mako thought while watching the blonde girl run after her.  
  
"What you up to Mako?"  
  
"Oh I'm just going.to the park! How about you Usagi?"  
  
"I'm going to go see Darien at the mall!"  
  
'Yes!' "Oh well go have fun then Usagi."  
  
"How about you come to Mako?"  
  
"No, I just want to be.by myself for awhile."  
  
"Oh but that's no fun!"  
  
"Sure it is there are times when being alone is great, you don't always have to be surrounded by friends."  
  
"All right then Mako-chan, see ya later!" Usagi said then ran off towards the mall.  
  
'I guess I will go to the park now, that might be nice.'  
  
Only a few feet away dark eyes were watching Makoto's every move, the eyes belonged to a man with Dark green hair and finely tanned skin. A small smile reached his lips while watching the tall brunette girl. 'I have finally found you Earth Ring holder.'  
  
Makoto had found her self a nice empty part of the park, almost no one was there, only a group of five boys were there but they were keeping far away from her.  
  
(A.N.= Gee I wonder who they are.)  
  
A slight disturbance filled the air and Makoto twitched nervously she knew she had had this feeling before, but that was usually when a storm was about to happen. Makoto looked up at the sky and saw no storm clouds.  
  
'This must be something different.' Makoto said with a slight shiver going up and down her spine.  
  
"We should leave." Heero said.  
  
"Why Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"Can't you feel that.?"  
  
"What's there to feel.?"  
  
"Something's not right." Heero said while turning his gaze to the tall brunette sitting close by, "Not right at all."  
  
"It's only a girl Heero." Quatre said in his usual happy voice.  
  
"No she is not the problem." Heero watched as another man stepped up next to the brunette, "It's him that's not right."  
  
"It's probably just her boyfriend." Quatre went on trying to get Heero to stop staring at the two.  
  
"No I don't think so Quatre, we will stay around just in case."  
  
All the boys looked at Heero in astonishment he wasn't one to care about anyone.  
  
Well that's the end of Ch.1. who is that man? Why does Heero care what happens to Mako? How come Duo doesn't recognize Mako? Well this will be an experience for all of us because I have no idea what will happen next! I just know this story deals with rings that have some sort of magical power! Well hope you liked this and if you didn't notice I DON'T LIKE USAGI!!! 


	4. Ch.2

Sorry it took so long to get another Ch. Out but I haven't had time to write. (Yea right I have been playing on my new PS2.) Anyway I have actually gotten sick of 24 hours on the PS2 and decided to write. (A group of people suddenly appears and gasps at what Baka just said.) 0.0 where did you guys come from? (Everyone shrugs) Oh well I guess you can stay and be critics -.-(). All right now lets start the story! (Everyone claps unenthusiastically.) Come on if you all want to stay be more cheerful! (Everyone just stares at her.) Fine if you don't get happy soon..........I will zap you with my Chibi gun! (The group claps with more feeling at that being said.) Much better.  
  
Oh and I don't own FY either!  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Makoto snapped back to reality and looked at the person that was speaking to her.  
  
"Ummm......can I help you sir.?"  
  
"Is your name Kino, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto stared at the strange man.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"Someone that wants to save your life."  
  
Makoto just looked at him like he belonged in an asylum.  
  
"What do you mean save my life?"  
  
The man sat down next to her, Makoto could now see his face clearly.  
  
His eyes were dark brown and serious, his hair was dark green and he had a very nice tan.  
  
'He is kinda cute.' Mako thought, 'Maybe I will see what he has to say.'  
  
"You see that group over there?" He said looking over at the boys.  
  
Makoto nodded.  
  
"One of them is looking for something that you have or have hidden."  
  
"Hidden?"  
  
"Do you know of The Rings of The Elements?"  
  
"Sure, it's just a fantasy though."  
  
"That's were you are wrong, you see these rings protect the earth from evil doers but if used wrongly or get into the wrong hands they will destroy the world."  
  
"Yes I know about that but like I said before that's just a fantasy that someone dreamed up."  
  
"No, your wrong they are real and believe it or not you are one of the four holders of the rings."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, listen I have enough to deal with as it already is I don't have time for those rings." Makoto said roughly and went on. "Why don't the rings just stay hidden and the bad guys won't find them!"  
  
The man sighed and looked at Makoto.  
  
"Listen whether you like it or not you have to find those rings along with four other people or else in two months time the world will end."  
  
"I don't even know your name so why should I trust you!"  
  
"You want to know my name, then here it is my name is Taka."  
  
(A.N.= LOL I am going to put some Fy characters that I don't like as some of the people in here. Miaka! Tamahome! Miaka! Tamahome! MIAKA! TAMAHOME! LOL!!!)  
  
Taka stared at Makoto long and hard.  
  
"If you don't want to trust me then fine figure it out on your own."  
  
With that being said Taka got up and walked away.  
  
Heero and Duo had watched the whole fight and the whole group basically heard what Taka had said to Makoto.  
  
"Lets go talk to her." Heero said.  
  
The boys all walked up to Makoto.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am?" Quatre asked.  
  
Makoto looked at them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We over heard what that man was saying to you and wanted to reassure you we have no idea what he was talking about." Quatre said.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't believe him anyway."  
  
"But what he was saying about the rings was true." Trowa said.  
  
Heero nodded at what Trowa had said.  
  
Makoto seemed to trust them a lot more then Taka.  
  
"What do you know about them?" She asked.  
  
All the boys looked at Heero and he nodded.  
  
"We just recently found out about these rings ourselves and have found out that two of us are holders to." Heero started.  
  
And the story goes on so what did everybody think. (The group of people just stares at Baka.) : Sighs: I guess I have to do this then. (Pulls out her handy dandy...................................................Note book! Nah j/k kidding she pulls out her Chibi gun.)  
  
(The group starts with an applause and then talk how wonderful it was.) Ok much better people. Sorry to any Miaka Tamahome lovers because just like Darien and Serena I hate them! Well anyway Ja Ne and you probably won't read this anymore because of the Bashing of characters. Oh well! That's all for now folks! 


	5. Ch.3

I'm back!!! And it's really late and the only thing on my mind is Legolas!!!! : Drools over Legolas also known as Orlando Bloom: You got to love his name! Anyways..........hey where is my group of people? : Sigh: oh well they ran away. : Starts humming Tasuki the snowman:  
  
  
  
"How did you come to know about the rings?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That is something we can't discuss here, will you follow us?" Trowa said almost nervously while looking around.  
  
The group walked to what looked like an abandoned house, who would have guessed that it really was! When inside Duo showed Makoto a place to sit down. Finally everyone was sitting.  
  
"All right now tell me about these rings." Makoto said out of the blue.  
  
"Well you basically know everything from that green haired dude." Duo replied.  
  
"Ok then like I said before how did you come to know about the rings?"  
  
All the guys looked at Heero again.  
  
"Duo your best at saying things, go ahead." Heero said.  
  
"Well to put it short and easy....." Duo stopped and sighed, " We are Gundam pilots........and our mission is to find the other two ring holders and then we have to contact Dr. J..............." Duo finished and looked at a dumbstruck Makoto.  
  
Makoto started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You.......are.......Gundam pilots?!?"  
  
The guys looked at her startled.  
  
"Hai." Heero said while pulling out his gun and pointing it at her face.  
  
Makoto instantly calmed down.  
  
"I guess your not kidding." She said while looking at the barrel end of the gun.  
  
"You better believe it babe." Duo said while smiling.  
  
"So which of you guys are the other two ring holders?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That would be me and Heero." Duo said while pointing to himself and Heero.  
  
"I just noticed something.........If I am to help you I need to know your names."  
  
All the guys realized that they hadn't introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Duo."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"And I'm Heero."  
  
"I'm Kino, Makoto."  
  
"Well now we know each other." Makoto said, " Who would have thought that you guys were the Gundam pilots." An amused tone was placed in the air.  
  
"Well who else better then us?" Duo asked.  
  
"I always thought that the Gundam pilots were older men."  
  
"Nope just five teenage boys sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"What's there to be disappointed about I'm relieved!"  
  
They looked at her strangely.  
  
"You know why....because that means that teens can be stronger then adults at times!"  
  
The guys just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Oh never mind." Makoto said with a sigh.  
  
Makoto looked at her watch.  
  
"I better go home and make dinner I have a friend coming over." Makoto said while getting up and heading for the door, "Ja Ne!"  
  
"Ja Ne!" All the guys replied.  
  
On the way home the only thing Makoto could think of was why was she always dragged into saving the world. 'First I'm a sailor scout and now I have become a magic ring holder, what next?'  
  
  
  
BAKA= Well this is turning out pleasant.  
  
MAKO= Sure for you!  
  
BAKA= What's that supposed to mean?!?  
  
MAKO= I don't know!  
  
BAKA= -.-'  
  
BAKA= Hope everyone enjoyed this Ch. Makoto is going to be a replacement for my group of people that left me!  
  
BAKA= So Mako what did you think of this Ch.?  
  
MAKO=Oh that's easy it sucked!  
  
BAKA=-.- you are soooo lucky that you are my favorite character Mako.  
  
MAKO=And what is that supposed to mean?  
  
BAKA NO MIKO DELETES MAKOTO FROM THE SCENE.  
  
BAKA= Never mind that was to annoying it's like talking to myself...............Oh wait I was -.- 


	6. Ch.4

Ok this is turning into a really funked up story. Poor Mako-chan -.- ().....................Anyway I need to know who the other Sailor scout will be :hint: she will be going with Duo! : Already know everyone will go for Minako: Please everyone don't pick Minako too much try some of the other scouts AND DON'T PICK USAGI! You get to pick either Rei or Ami........................What a choice that is -.- daaaaa.............................Yea I know.............I should probably say that the characters are going to be kinda OOC. Well Solo-chan I actually imagined them that way to tell the truth because I thought it looked really kawii!!!  
  
At her house Makoto silently prepared dinner. She had lied saying that she was to have company but she didn't understand why she had lied. ' Why don't I invite someone?"  
  
Because you like your privacy. 'Not really you see right now I'm talking to myself!'  
  
Is there something wrong with that? 'Yes I should be talking to real people.'  
  
I'm not real enough? 'Your in my head and that's all you ever will be.'  
  
I can't help were I live! 'But you are me and...................this is useless'  
  
Makoto looked at the Cookbook in front of her and sighed.  
  
'Why does everything happen to me.'  
  
'Didn't I just tell myself to stop..................."  
  
Makoto then reached for the remote and turned on the music player, Hey Baby by No Doubt was on.  
  
Makoto started humming the song in her head just when someone knocked on the door. Makoto opened the door and saw Heero, one of the Gundam boys, standing there.  
  
'What does he want' Makoto thought.  
  
"Hi, Heero."  
  
"Hn..........."  
  
"Can I help you?" Makoto asked slightly agitated by his non-verbal hello.  
  
Heero looked at the tall brunette for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
'She really is beautiful: mentally hits self: never think of that again.'  
  
"May I come in.........?" Heero asked almost kindly (Nah!!!!).  
  
"Ummmmm sure." Makoto answered stepping to the side and Heero entered.  
  
"You have friends right?" Heero asked looking around her apartment.  
  
"Yes of course I do! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"When you left. .........Something came to my mind............if one of the boys in my group along with me are two of the Ring Holders....................then wouldn't it make since that one of your friends is a Ring Holder along with you."  
  
(A.N.= I told you this was slightly OOC especially with Heero. Just enjoy it while it lasts because in other ficcies of mine he will not be OOC.)  
  
'He has a point.' Makoto thought.  
  
"Well then tell me how we come to know which one."  
  
Heero sauntered over to the couch and sat down.  
  
'Make yourself comfortable.' Makoto thought sarcastically.  
  
"Who are your closest friends?" Heero asked while putting his feet on the table in front of him.  
  
"Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno." She replied glaring at him.  
  
Heero took that as a hint and took his feet off the table making Makoto smile again.  
  
Heero looked around at the little apartment.  
  
"Where is that friend you had invited for dinner?"  
  
Makoto blushed when he had finally realized that no one else was there.  
  
"Well he couldn't come." She lied hoping it would make for the best in this kind of situation.  
  
At the word He Heero looked away from her.  
  
"So how did you come to find out that you and Duo were Ring Holders?"  
  
"We were told the same way you were......................some man came up to us to tell us the same thing as you had heard.................and then we were told by Dr. J that we were to find the four Ring Holder's and protect them.............."  
  
Makoto stared at him for a while.  
  
"I was just wondering................have we met before?"  
  
Heero looked at her shocked that she had asked the same question that he had been thinking for some while.  
  
"Not that I know of..........." Heero said calmly when he really wanted to say yes.  
  
Makoto thought for a while and then asked if he would like to stay for dinner. Heero agreed and soon the two were having a silent dinner together.  
  
Weeeeeee...............that was a weird Ch. eh? Anyway I will give everyone a week to decide who the other sailor scout is and maybe her past with Heero in it. ^.~ V 


	7. Ch.5

PLEASE READ!  
  
. Crap its been three months since the last time I wrote anything. I am sorry it took soooooooooo long…….I got writers block and almost gave up!  
  
Well let's see if I can get it going again. Yes I do write short CH. but that is only because I run out of ideas. 0.0 I got an idea though! If anyone has any idea for this story or characters that they would like to add in, I will more then willingly accept help. Just e-mail me at Ravyn0302@msn.com.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………...  
  
The next night, at Amy's house, Makoto had decided to ask Rei and Amy if anything strange had happened to them lately. When no one replied, Makoto went and explained her new 'destiny' to them.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Makoto looked at her two best friends with hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Mako-chan are you sure this is possible, I mean you are a Sailor scout you know." Rei said while petting Amy's cat, Tasuki. (That's my Fat Cat's name ^.^V.)  
  
"Yes I know Rei but it's all so believable plus I have two other guys say the same thing."  
  
Amy looked at her friend worriedly, " Mako that story does sound familiar."  
  
Rei looked at Amy with wide eyes, as if to say 'shut up'.  
  
"Really." Mako looked at Amy curiously.  
  
"Yes, Rei told me about some guy coming up to her and explaining to her that she knew a ring holder and very much could be one herself………….."  
  
Makoto smirked, "So you are the other ring holder…….."  
  
"No, the guy said I MIGHT be the other ring holder."  
  
Tasuki got up and slowly walked into the kitchen to play with a lil' white ball on the ground. (Sorry, this is happening IRL and it's just the cutest sight.)  
  
"Ok then I will take you to Heero to see if you are the other ring holder."  
  
Amy stood and stretched, "Anyone up for a movie?"  
  
Makoto and Rei replied in unison, "Sure!"  
  
"Ok then, what movie?"  
  
"Well LoTR is still playing." Makoto said while drooling over Legolas. (A.K.A Orlando Bloom! Isn't it funny how I like two guys with the same last name? For Lizard: )  
  
Amy and Rei sighed while trying to push the picture of Chibi-Lego, Draco and Sevi, doing the can-can, off the page.(Tee-hee!)  
  
Later after the movie the girls went back to Amy's house.  
  
"That was a great movie." Said a very dazed Makoto.  
  
"Mako you have been saying that like for ever!" Rei complained.  
  
"So what!"  
  
"Next thing you will do is probably become the poor guy's stalker!"  
  
"Rei calm down let Makoto drool over Orlando." Amy said stopping the conversation.  
  
Amy then took out her lil' hand held computer and started searching for something.  
  
"Hey Ames? What you looking for?" Rei asked peering over her shoulder.  
  
"I am looking up that legend Makoto just told us."  
  
"Ami just relax for once and lets watch some T.V." Makoto said looking at her work-aholic friend.  
  
Ami frowned and nodded dimly.  
  
The next morning, when Mako returned to her apartment, she saw a beautiful flower arrangement in front of the door.  
  
Mako picked it up and walked into her apartment not really paying attention to her surroundings. When she looked up what she saw shocked her.  
  
Her apartment had been trashed. She saw a note on her counter and picked it up.  
  
"I'll be seeing you." The note read.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek for no other reason but anger.  
  
She then threw down the flowers and left towards the G-boys "house."  
  
  
  
A.N Yes another short ch. and wow I finally got it how I wanted it! Well sorta.  
  
Makoto: Who the hell trashed my house!!!  
  
Baka: Just wait. (sigh) I really need to get a life. 


	8. Ch.5

PLEASE READ!  
  
. Crap its been three months since the last time I wrote anything. I am sorry it took soooooooooo long…….I got writers block and almost gave up!  
  
Well let's see if I can get it going again. Yes I do write short CH. but that is only because I run out of ideas. 0.0 I got an idea though! If anyone has any idea for this story or characters that they would like to add in, I will more then willingly accept help. Just e-mail me at Ravyn0302@msn.com.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………...  
  
The next night, at Amy's house, Makoto had decided to ask Rei and Amy if anything strange had happened to them lately. When no one replied, Makoto went and explained her new 'destiny' to them.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Makoto looked at her two best friends with hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Mako-chan are you sure this is possible, I mean you are a Sailor scout you know." Rei said while petting Amy's cat, Tasuki. (That's my Fat Cat's name ^.^V.)  
  
"Yes I know Rei but it's all so believable plus I have two other guys say the same thing."  
  
Amy looked at her friend worriedly, " Mako that story does sound familiar."  
  
Rei looked at Amy with wide eyes, as if to say 'shut up'.  
  
"Really." Mako looked at Amy curiously.  
  
"Yes, Rei told me about some guy coming up to her and explaining to her that she knew a ring holder and very much could be one herself………….."  
  
Makoto smirked, "So you are the other ring holder…….."  
  
"No, the guy said I MIGHT be the other ring holder."  
  
Tasuki got up and slowly walked into the kitchen to play with a lil' white ball on the ground. (Sorry, this is happening IRL and it's just the cutest sight.)  
  
"Ok then I will take you to Heero to see if you are the other ring holder."  
  
Amy stood and stretched, "Anyone up for a movie?"  
  
Makoto and Rei replied in unison, "Sure!"  
  
"Ok then, what movie?"  
  
"Well LoTR is still playing." Makoto said while drooling over Legolas. (A.K.A Orlando Bloom! Isn't it funny how I like two guys with the same last name? For Lizard: )  
  
Amy and Rei sighed while trying to push the picture of Chibi-Lego, Draco and Sevi, doing the can-can, off the page.(Tee-hee!)  
  
Later after the movie the girls went back to Amy's house.  
  
"That was a great movie." Said a very dazed Makoto.  
  
"Mako you have been saying that like for ever!" Rei complained.  
  
"So what!"  
  
"Next thing you will do is probably become the poor guy's stalker!"  
  
"Rei calm down let Makoto drool over Orlando." Amy said stopping the conversation.  
  
Amy then took out her lil' hand held computer and started searching for something.  
  
"Hey Ames? What you looking for?" Rei asked peering over her shoulder.  
  
"I am looking up that legend Makoto just told us."  
  
"Ami just relax for once and lets watch some T.V." Makoto said looking at her work-aholic friend.  
  
Ami frowned and nodded dimly.  
  
The next morning, when Mako returned to her apartment, she saw a beautiful flower arrangement in front of the door.  
  
Mako picked it up and walked into her apartment not really paying attention to her surroundings. When she looked up what she saw shocked her.  
  
Her apartment had been trashed. She saw a note on her counter and picked it up.  
  
"I'll be seeing you." The note read.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek for no other reason but anger.  
  
She then threw down the flowers and left towards the G-boys "house."  
  
  
  
A.N Yes another short ch. and wow I finally got it how I wanted it! Well sorta.  
  
Makoto: Who the hell trashed my house!!!  
  
Baka: Just wait. (sigh) I really need to get a life. 


End file.
